1. Field
An apparatus and method is disclosed relating to use as a step or a platform, and more particularly, relating to a step for installation on a vehicle tire.
2. General Background
Due to the height off of the ground of some vehicles and trucks, mechanics cannot reach the engine to complete their work. The top of large vehicles can be difficult to reach when washing the vehicle. Additionally, many sport utility vehicles and vans allow for extra storage on the rooftop of their vehicles that can be difficult to reach. To combat this problem, many apparatus and devices have been previously used as a step that fits over a vehicle tire. These tire steps have been developed to allow easier access to the engine or to the rooftop.
The various uses of tire steps require that the height of the step off of the ground be varied. Many of the previous tire steps do not allow for adjustment of the height of the step. The tire steps that do allow height adjustment only allows for adjustment of the platform on the apparatus.
The disclosure is directed towards an improvement which seeks to allow adjustment to the height of the apparatus as it rests on the tire and to correspond better with different tire widths.